<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Don't make Cassian mad by MarimenCarmen2</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24055036">Don't make Cassian mad</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2'>MarimenCarmen2</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Don't make Cassian mad [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Humor, Other, Singing, Stress Relief</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:55:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>135</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24055036</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>K-2SO warned Jyn not to make Cassian mad</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cassian Andor/Jyn Erso</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Don't make Cassian mad [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1735390</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Don't make Cassian mad</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cassian was singing a song as he was gardening</p><p>But Jyn appears behind him</p><p>Cassian screamed and so is Jyn</p><p>Jyn laughed</p><p>Cassian said "What are you doing!?"</p><p>Jyn said "I was just scaring you"</p><p>Jyn laughed</p><p>Cassian growled and walked away in anger</p><p>K-2SO walked to Jyn </p><p>"Uh Jyn what is that"</p><p>"Yeah but come on he was-"</p><p>"WHAT!? Oh no no no you remember what happened last time"</p><p>Jyn said "I remember the last time where I kinda put a curse on Cassian his brain walked out of his head and he becomes dumb it took me to find his brain"</p><p>K-2SO said "I don't know maybe his brain is soft and large and squishy"</p><p>Jyn said "Maybe he is smarter than me"</p><p>Jyn hears Cassian's angry voice</p><p>"JYN!!!!"</p><p>Jyn gulped</p><p>The End</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>